yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
As If A Dead Flower Could Bloom
is chapter one of the Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero light novel series. Summary Year 300 DE, Autumn. The chapter starts with thirty-two girls atop Kagawa's Gold Tower. At Kusunoki Mebuki's command, the girls all launched a smartphone application. Their bodies suddenly changed and were given a shield or bayonetted weapon. The girls are amazed at the power of the Shinju, while Mebuki is irritated and frustrated. She was supposed to become a hero, given the terminal of Minowa Gin, although Miyoshi Karin snatched it away from her. The priestess told them to not attempt to fight not even an incomplete vertex as their armor and firepower were only fit for surviving the flames and destroying Stardust. Mebuki recalled how she heard this many times and was angered by it. Kokudo Aya soon took her place in front of the sentinals and said a prayer to the Shinju to wish the sentinals a safe journey. This also annoys Mebuki as well needing a prayer to be sent off. The girls at Mebuki's command went past the plant tissue barrier of Shikoku. As they entered a certain point, the scenery changed right in front of their eyes. It could be described as a hellish scenery. The sky is extremely dark and the blighted land held the Stardust cracking out of eggs or fusing. Crimson lava filled the land in rings. However, Mebuki had no time to falter. At her command once more, the girls gathered in a group. A white blob soon came towards them disgusting Suzume. She soon tells Mebuki to defend her, annoying her. She tells Suzume this was the exact time to show their worth but she doesn't listen. Miroku Yumiko soon charges to the stardust with Mebuki's commands stopping both of them immediately. She soon calls the gunning squad and defeats the stardust. She tells herself that these creatures will never kill humanity. Suzume soon tells Mebuki to save her again with Mebuki yelling at her to save herself and most importantly trust herself. Suzume tells her she couldn't do so. The stardust charge towards the defense squad and one girl fell down. The barrier was soon breached and the remaining squad tried to close it up but to no avail. Stardust soon swarm the alone girl and go to devour her. Mebuki soon yells she is not letting anyone die and soon runs over the defensive wall and cuts down stardust easily. Due to the sentinals' armor, she just had a few bite marks. As she's getting the girl back, the commander recalls how she got there. The sentinal was born in Tamamochou city of the Kagawa Prefecture. Her father was a carpenter working on repairing Taisha-related shrines. His hard work gained him immense trust from the Taisha and great respect from his colleagues. Rumors spread around that when it came to work, he lost track of his surroundings, which in turn led to his divorce with Mebuki's mother. The man never praised her for anything or scold her, as he would work all day. One day, a Taisha priest came to their house and sent the news, "We want to entrust a duty of utmost importance to your accomplished daughter." From then on, he praised her, he told her she was his life and she bathed in that feeling. When she was being sent off to the Taisha, certain words said by someone she can't remember was carved into her mind. "Even in the Taisha, don't get crushed beneath the wheel." The girl was sent to a facility with about twenty other girls. The priestess there told them information that Mebuki knew as basic history although something new appeared. "Heroes." She shows them a video about the trio from Shinju-kan. She pauses for a moment before saying that one of the heroes retired but left behind her hero terminal. Mebuki takes mental note of a girl named Miyoshi Karin and calls her naive for sending girls to the office if they felt terrible or she would help girls with training. One day, Mebuki had arm pain and Karin gave her supplements. She mumbles to herself this is why she calls the girl naive. There were two last girls left for the position of bring hero. Mebuki suspected she would be now graded on daily life. The day came and both girls thought they would assume the position of hero. The priestess tells her Miyoshi won. Mebuki is soon dizzy and tumbling around. The priestess soon tells her to try to accept it before Mebuki swings her hand out. The girl was restrained by the priest and the medic injected something into her. She was soon back home and translated what crushed beneath a wheel meant. It meant to be ruined and the girl laughs and says she was ruined. She enrolled in a local middle school but due to only training for a year, she had no social skills. The priest then came back and requested her presence once more. She went to Kagawa's Gold tower and soon thinks it was another hero selection. The priestess reveals more about the history of Shikoku. She tells them about stardust and Suzume yells she can't fight them and she would die. The priestess reassures her they would get equipment to fight. Miroku Yumiko then goes up to the girl and tells her she is her greatest rival. Mebuki doesn't recognize her leaving the girl flushed. The girl ends her remembrance and soon gives out orders. The team finishes it quickly and she directs them to go back within the barrier. The girls are questioned whether or not to be happy about no one dying or sad someone was injured. The story that will not tell tales of everlasting blooming flowers. The story that would tell the chapters of trampled unnamed weeds. The story of girls who weren't heroes. The story of girls who would become heroes. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel